Tools
by Icescale
Summary: Ninjas were merely tools. But tools can love too. A tragic GaaHina OneShot.


Sorry for the horrible story, I was on writer's block and bored. xD This is the result. Hah. Please don't kill me.

Happy reading!  
-Zai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-x-

The blazing star of the painfully blue sky glared down at the desert below. There could not even be a puff of cloud seen for miles in the brightness. The sand dunes rolled on forever, darkly tanned and soft.

The halcyon display was tainted by the battling pair in the dust of sand. Her violet hair flew as she back flipped and dodged the incoming sand needles. His rose hair stood out stubbornly in the chaos, betraying his location for all to see.

Hinata snuffled a gasp as one of the needles dug into her shoulder, tearing the black bodysuit fabric and revealing pale ivory skin trickling with crimson blood. Her ANBU mask had already shattered into a thousand pieces of porcelain, revealing her heat flushed pink cheeks and her softly panting mouth.

As she pulled the needle out of her shoulder, it turned into a pile of sand falling between her fingers. When there was only a grain left to plummet, her hands had already turned the proper seals, sending a thousand needles back at her opponent.

_Hinata__Hyuga__, Captain of the ANBU stood in front of her __Hokage__, listening to the caption of her newest assignment._

_A Rank.__Assasination__ Target: __Kazekage__ of __Suna__ in the Wind Country__Sealed Request by the __Suna__ Council_

_It was __peculiar__ the Council of Elders in the country would want to have their own leader killed. Must have been desperate, to call out __a beg__ to __Konoha's__ ANBU. No matter. A mission was a mission. Ninjas were tools. She couldn't let emotions get in the way._

Gaara's hair tips were crusted with sand as his arms were raised, calling the sand swirling around him. Too slow. A needle passed through his shield and scratched his cheek. Unfamiliar blood trickled down his skin. His rimmed eyes were closed in pain.

Pushing the shield forward, his eyes shot open and he created a giant wave of sand, heading towards the assassin in dangerous speed.

_Gaara__ sat at his wooden desk, uncomfortably craning his neck over the large stack of papers. His pen clicked as he signed here, __initialed__ there, underlined this, noted that…_

_A soft knock at the door echoed through the small office. He gave a grunt, not even looking up._

_The door slowly swung open and a shadow slipped into the room. No footsteps. Not even the sound of breathing._

_Gaara__ looked up to see a girl, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest._

Hinata gathered chakra at the palm of both hands and started raising them, creating a veil of blue chakra around herself. The shield wavered only slightly at the sand consumed it.

_When __Hinata__ was sure that she had his attention, she straightened up and nodded to him in respect. In careful tone, she started sewing her lie._

_"I am the new secretary, __Hinata__Hyuga__. I was called by the Council to help you with your paperwork."_

Gaara lowered his hands, sure that she was dead. He was proven wrong when a blur of navy kicked him in the small of the back.

_Gaara__ raised a __nonexistent__ eyebrow of suspicion. The Council had been after his head ever since __Shukaku__ was removed and he was no longer considered a threat to the village. He was no longer dangerous enough to have to be watched. But he was __Kazekage__, he knew the secrets, he knew that he would have to be disposed._

_Nonetheless, he accepted the girl, handing her a large stack of papers in the process._

Hinata gave him no time to recover, running in front of him as he went flying and kicking him in the chest. Only to find that her foot met sand.

A point of metal was at the nape of her neck.

_Despite all her training, despite all her morals, __Hinata__ gradually found herself getting __attached__ to her assignment. When you were stuck for a year as the secretary of a handsome __Kage__, who wouldn't develop some type of attraction?_

Gaara had her right arm pinned as he held a kunai to her neck. Both of their chests heaved in heavy breaths. His breathing paused for a second when he realized there was a kunai positioned under his neck as well.

_Gaara__ trailed kisses down her long pale neck, __savouring__ the taste of her sweet skin. His hands were under her shirt, pulling it up for more access._

_He smirked into her neck as he heard her soft moan and buried his face into her soft silky locks. __He pressed them both harder against the wall._

Both of them were inches away from each other, each of their lives in the other's hands. Violet clashed with Blue-green. Cool against Cool.

_Hinata__ stood in front of the Council, the ones who had assigned her the mission. She was ashamed. She had let feelings get in the way of the assignment._

_The Council was pleased. They were__ giddily__ lost in the fact that __Gaara__ was disarmed by his 'love'. This would make __Hinata's__ job much easier. Do it tomorrow._

_Hinata__ bowed, unwilling to go on with her mission. She didn't know that there was another listening to the meeting._

"Why…?" Gaara's deep voice growled lowly. _Why would you play with my feelings like that? Just when I thought I could be a normal emotional being… it's torn away. __My heart.__ Love…__I was right all along__ You cannot trust love._

Hinata kept her face stoned, years of training had perfected her façade. She wouldn't be the position she was at without it. Yet, she couldn't help but think, _this position is what caused this fight. This stupid ninja way keeps me from... __Ga__… __Gaa__… I __musn't__ think his name._

Ninjas were tools. Merely tools. They were supposed to do whatever that was assigned. They could not let anything get in the way. Not even petty feelings.

The two ninjas, the two tools, the two lovers… closed the gap between each other in one last kiss. One last kunai was plunged into a neck.

Hinata fell to the ground, tears springing to her eyes.

_A __shinobi__ must never show their emotions._

Gaara fell into her arms, crimson blood spurting from his neck. It covered her small hands, the fingers entwined in his scratchy hair.

His eyes were hooded, watching as she struggled with tears. Watching the tool become human. Even for just a split second.

Hinata rested her lips against his, breathing his last breath. One single tear fell from her cheek onto his own. One single tear that showed that she wasn't simply a tool.

She was a human too.


End file.
